Jungkook's Story
by Kim-fam
Summary: Pernahkah kau terpikir mengapa ada kosakata 'cinta' yang kemudian diikuti dengan kata 'pasangan' lalu 'menikah' dan 'bahagia? Tidak bisakah berakhir seperti itu? Mengapa aku juga harus menemukan kata 'cerai' setelahnya? [Jungkook ; Seokjin ; Namjoon]


Apa yang bisa kau pikirkan ketika kau diharuskan hidup sendirian? Padahal rahasia alam adalah semua hal yang ada maka akan diciptakan berpasangan. Semua hal tak mungkin sendirian. Semua hal ada pasangan. Dan itu mutlak.

Itulah mengapa aku tidak pernah merasa sendirian. Walau lelaki yang sangat ku cintai itu telah meninggalkanku bersama duka, lara, dan airmata. Dia pergi—tidak, aku yang memintanya pergi. Semua orang mendeskripsikan kami 'indah'. Tapi bagiku hidupku dan hidupnya bila sedang ada dalam satu garis maka yang ada hanya 'aneh'. Titik. Tidak akan ada kata lain. Apalagi kata 'indah'. Demi langit dan bumi, indah seperti apa bila setiap hari kalian hanya bertengkar dan bertengkar.

Aku tak pernah merasa sendirian, tak pernah. Sedikitpun tak pernah. Walau kenyataannya aku benar-benar sendirian. Lalu setelah aku meyakinkan diriku seperti itu, maka aku akan menangis. Sendirian.

###

"Kookiee…!"

Bunyi langkah sepatu menaiki tangga bergaung hingga ke seluruh ruangan. Rasa pegal di kakinya tidak dia hiraukan, mengingat dia sudah berlari dari ruangannya menuju lift, lalu dari pintu lift basement menuju parkiran mobilnya yang cukup memakan waktu, serta lanjut kembali berlari dari parkiran rumah untuk naik ke lantai atas —ruangan yang sekarang sedang dia tuju. Jika orang lain melihatnya, pasti mereka akan mengira dia sedang dikejar penjahat atau semacamnya.

" _Mom_ , tidak ada orang hutan di sini. Jadi jangan teriak-teriak." Suara serak Jungkook terdengar sayup-sayup dari ruang perpustakaan yang ada di lantai dua. Bocah lelaki itu sedang duduk berselonjor dengan muka pucat. Buku cetak fisika yang sangat tebal—yang harusnya ia baca—ia gelatakkan begitu saja disamping kirinya. Wajahnya yang memang jarang berekspresi semakin tampak tak bersinar. Ia sedang memukul-mukul pelan keningnya saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan membahana—yang yeah, membuat dirinya semakin pusing. "Oh, astaga. Jangan menangis, _Mom_. Aku baik-baik saja." Melihat setitik air bening di sudut mata ibunya membuat ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat memeluk sosok yang sudah melahirkannya tiga belas tahun yang lalu itu. Jungkook bangkit, memeluk ibunya.

"Kenapa kau melarang _Daddy_ -mu untuk memberi tahu _Mommy_? Hmm?" Sebagai seorang ibu, Seokjin tak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya. Tak berada di samping putra kita ketika putra kita itu sedang membutuhkan kita, membuat Seokjin memilih mati saja.

"Kookie hanya demam."

"Dan muntah-muntah? Dan sampai mau pingsan?" Seokjin mengajak putranya kembali berbaring di sofa, paha Seokjin sebagai bantalannya. "Masih pusing, sayang? Sudah ke dokter?"

"Sudah. Semalam Bibi Seulgi ke sini memeriksaku."

Yah, Seulgi. Sudah pasti Seulgi. Seokjin menghela nafas berat.

Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan ibunya. " _Mom_ , kau semakin kurus."

"Benarkah?" Ia tertawa kering. " _Mommy_ mungkin terlalu lelah di kantor. Jadi semacam diet alami."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dia tau segalanya tentang ibunya. Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi Jungkook sadar bukan sekarang waktunya.

" _Mom_ , lapaaaar…"

Seokjin tertawa geli sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook. Gemas. Rindu. Ia menghela nafas, lagi. Putranya ini adalah putra paling manja sedunia. Ia tepuk pelan bahu Jungkook agar Jungkook bangkit. Kemudian dia berdiri, merapikan sedikit kemejanya yang kusut, dan membimbing kembali putranya tiduran di sofa.

Seokjin melesat cepat ke dapur.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit, nasi beserta lauk sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Seokjin hobi memasak dan memang sangat pintar di bidang itu. Hanya membuat makan siang seperti ini bukan hal sulit. Dia sudah terbiasa melakukannya saat masih… Ah, lupakan. Dia bersandar sebentar di salah satu pilar dekat meja makan, menatap kosong, memijat keningnya dua detik, dan mencoba fokus. Dia ke sini untuk Jungkook. Iya. Untuk Jungkook.

"Kookieee…."

"Aku datang, _Mom_." Jungkook tersenyum singkat. Ia langsung duduk di meja makan. " _Mom_ , kau masak banyak sekali. Kan hanya Kookie yang makan."

Seokjin menaruh nasi dan lauk ke piring Jungkook, lalu menuangkan air. Mengelus kepala putra kesayangannya itu. Ya Tuhan, betapa sangat ia rindukan putranya ini. Hampir saja ia menangis.

"Mungkin, _Daddy_ -mu akan cepat pulang. Biar dia nanti makan juga."

" _Dad_ sudah janji makan siang bersama Bibi Seulgi."

"Okay. Berarti kau yang habiskan." Jelas Seokjin cuek. Jungkook melotot.

"Oh, okay." Dan dia tidak mau memperkeruh suasana dengan meributkan hal siapa-yang-menghabiskan-makanan-sebanyak-ini dengan seorang ibu yang belum tentu dua bulan sekali bisa ia temui.

###

"Hei, Jin- _ah_." Yoongi yang melihat Seokjin datang langsung beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Seokjin. "Kenapa kau sudah masuk? Bukankah Jungkook sakit?"

Seokjin tersenyum sekadarnya. "Namjoon tidak jadi berangkat ke Singapore. Aku tidak jadi menginap."

Yoongi mengangguk paham. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?"

"Sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja. Gejala tipus. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Semenjak…" Ia menutup mata beberapa detik, menghela nafas, membukanya. Tersenyum senatural mungkin. "Masuk tim inti, jadi terlalu lelah."

"Hmmm, kau bertemu Namjoon?"

"Tidak. Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertemu dia. Aku lelah selalu meributkan hal yang tidak penting dengannya, Yoon." Seokjin mengeluarkan satu persatu isi tas kerjanya. Ia sodorkan map biru pada Yoongi. "Ini. Semua sudah kuperiksa."

"Baiklah, Jin. Aku kembali ke mejaku, ya." Ia berlari kecil, kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Tanpa sadar Seokjin menghela nafas lega. Okay, fokus.

###

"Besok aku sudah boleh masuk?"

"Belum."

"Aku bosan di rumah terus, _Dad_."

"Bibi Seulgi lebih bosan memberi suntikan obat terus padamu, Kook." Jawab Namjoon sambil memeriksa laporan perusahaan. Pria itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tak menatap Jungkook sama sekali. Padahal anaknya itu sudah cemberut secemberut-cemberutnya. "Atau kau ingin _Daddy_ suruh _Mommy_ ke sini lagi?"

"Jangan!" Jungkook menjawab cepat. " _Mommy_ orangnya cepat panik. Nanti malah mengira terjadi apa-apa lagi denganku."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu istirahat di rumah sehari lagi. Lusa baru boleh masuk."

"Okay, okay." Jungkook mengitari meja kerja Namjoon, lalu membanting diri di sofa empuk di sudut ruangan.

Hening menyelimuti.

" _Delivery_ spageti di mana, Kook? Rasanya enak." Namjoon menanyakan kebingungannya. Tadi dia pulang dari kantor dan sangat kelaparan. Memeriksa kulkas. Ia menemukan semangkung spageti dan semangkuk sausnya. Tanpa mau repot berpikir spageti itu masih bagus atau tidak, Namjoon langsung menghangatkannya dan melahap sampai tandas. Spageti yang sangat enak. "Seperti buatan…" Namjoon menggelengkan kepala. Ia mendengus bodoh.

"Memang _Mommy_ yang buat." Sambung Jungkook cuek. "Kemarin Mommy memasak sangat banyak. Yang tidak bisa kuhabiskan hanya spageti."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, hanya oh." Bocah itu melongos tak mau tau. "Tadi aku melihat fixie keluaran terbaru di internet. Sangat keren. Belikan ya, _Dad_."

"Okay. Besok _Daddy_ belikan."

Jungkook bangkit dari sofa, berjalan malas ke pintu keluar ruangan kerja ayahnya. "Hanya okay. Tolong katakan hal lain yang berbeda, _Dad_. Bisakah?"

Namjoon membuka kacamatanya, menatap tak sabar pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu mengatupkan di depan dada. "Okay. Selamat malam, _Dad_." Anak itu menutup pintu dengan sedikit bantingan.

Namjoon mendesah. Bahkan semua lebih kacau dari yang ia bayangkan.

###

Siapapun pernah berada di situasi yang tidak mengenakan. Yang mana tiba-tiba kelaparan, ban bocor, kehujanan, kedinginan, kepanasan. Okay, tidak mengenakan yang wajar dan lumrah. Tidak ada yang salah di hari ini. Hari ini tidak hujan, bahkan tidak begitu macet. Sehingga Seokjin tidak terlalu terburu-buru mengemudikan mobilnya. Dan membuatnya bisa mampir dulu ke toko roti untuk membeli sarapan. Dan entah bagaimana di situlah letak salahnya.

Seokjin membuka pintu toko roti dengan canggung. Agak menyesal sudah mampir. Tapi perutnya keroncongan—lembur membuatnya tidak sempat makan semalam. Tidak ingin maag-nya kambuh, jadi Seokjin memutuskan mampir beli sarapan dulu. Dia juga sudah lama tidak sarapan cake.

"Hai…" Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Beli roti?"

Seokjin tersenyum kaku. "Yup. Beli cake lebih tepatnya."

"Pagi-pagi sudah makan cream? Kebiasaan." Intonasi Namjoon mengecil. Menyadari ia sudah salah memposisikan diri. "Aku beli—

" _Mom_!"

Dua orang dewasa itu menoleh, dan langsung tersenyum lepas. Seokjin melangkah maju untuk memeluk Jungkook, mencium pipi putra kesayangannya itu. "Masih lemas, sayang?" Seokjin menyentuh lembut kening Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng sekilas. Ibunya ini benar-benar selalu memanjakannya. "Beli sarapan dengan… _Daddy_?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. "Iya. Ayo kita sarapan bersama, _Mom_. Aku benar-benar kelaparan. Bolehkan, _Dad_? Kita sudah lama sekali tidak sarapan bertiga. Ayo, ayo…" Jungkook dengan seenaknya menarik Seokjin. Mengajak ibunya itu duduk di meja mereka—ia dan Namjoon tadi.

Demi apapun, Seokjin ingin kabur saja. Tapi Jungkook, dia rela melakukan apapun demi putranya itu. Putranya bersama Namjoon.

###

Hari ini Seokjin memakai kemeja katun berwarna merah darah. Ada meeting akbar dengan relasi perusahaan dari hongkong. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, bukan itu. Seokjin duduk gusar sepanjang rapat. Bolak-balik menatap smartphone-nya dan menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya. Semua seperti sengaja mempermainkannya.

Meeting selesai lebih cepat—Seokjin akan berterima kasih nanti pada bos hongkong itu. Secepat mungkin ia berlari ke lift. Memencet tombol basement dengan frustasi. Rambutnya sudah semakin awut-awutan karena terus menerus diusaknya dengan gerakan mengerikan sepanjang perjalanan ke lift tadi. Pintu lift terbuka. Seokjin kembali berlari ke parkiran. Berusaha secepat mungkin sampai ke mobilnya.

Sampai.

Masih seperti tadi, ia kembali berlari. Bahkan tidak sempat mencabut kunci mobil.

"Kookieeee!" Seokjin berlari menaiki tangga. "Kook- _ah_ , kau di mana?" Seokjin mengecek ruang lantai atas satu persatu. Jungkook tak ada di manapun. Ia kembali berlari ke lantai bawah. Mengecek semua ruangan. Jungkook tetap tidak ada.

Seokjin putus asa. Pipinya sudah banjir airmata. Ia ambil smarphone-nya. Ia terpaksa melakukan hal yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya.

"Namjoon, di mana Jungkook?" Tanya Seokjin memburu. Suaranya serak.

"Jungkook?"

"Iya." Seokjin hampir berteriak. "Di mana dia sekarang? Dia sakit apa? Kenapa bisa sampai pingsan?"

"Sakit? Pings—Oh astaga…" Namjoon terdengar menghembuskan nafas sangat berat. Seperti kesal. "Dia pasti mengerjaimu."

"Apa? Mengerjaiku? Maksud—hhh—nafasku…" Seokjin terduduk sambil memegang dadanya. Sakit sekali.

"Seokjin, Seokjin. Halo Seokjin? Seokjin kau kenapa?"

Smartphone putih Seokjin terjatuh dari genggamannya. Ia tergolek lemah dengan nafas putus-putus.

###

Hampir saja tamparan Namjoon melayang ke pipi Jungkook—kalau Seulgi tidak menahannya. Mata Namjoon penuh amarah. Giginya gemeretakan. Ia menatap Seokjin yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan masker oksigen menutupi hidung juga mulutnya, lalu menatap Jungkook—bocah itu seperti acuh tak acuh dengan kemarahan ayahnya.

"Kau ingin membunuh _Mommy_ -mu, hah?"

" _Dad_ pikir aku sudah gila? Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu ini apa? Apa maksudnya memberi kabar pada Mommy bahwa kau pingsan? Kau tahu kan _Mommy_ punya penyakit asma?"

"Tahu."

Habis sudah kesabaran Namjoon. "Anak ini, benar-benar…"

"Namjoon!" Seulgi cepat-cepat menjauhkan Namjoon dari Jungkook. Namjoon bisa seperti orang gila kalau sudah marah. "Dia anakmu."

"Dia tidak tahu diri." Sembur Namjoon. "Dia sangat tahu bagaimana kondisi _mommy_ -nya. Dasar anak tidak punya pikiran." Lelaki itu terduduk kesal di tepi ranjang. Ia menunjuk Seokjin penuh emosi. "Itu. Kau lihat hasil keisengan konyolmu itu. _Mommy_ sampai seperti ini."

"Kenapa _Daddy_ harus peduli?" Tanya Jungkook ringan. Cuek. Datar.

"Karena dia ist—" Namjoon terdiam.

Senyum miring terbentuk di wajah Jungkook. Bocah itu berjalan ke ranjang, mencium kening ibunya penuh sayang. Lalu berjalan ke pintu. Ia berhenti sebelumnya.

"Dia hanya _mommy_ -ku. Bukan istrimu." Lalu ia keluar tanpa beban. Sambil bersiul menuruni tangga, ke dapur, dan mencari apa saja yang bisa ia makan.

Dan airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, meluncur bebas tanpa komando.

"Maafkan aku, _Mom_. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Bisiknya.

###

Dan yang paling membingungkan adalah dua orang yang saling mencintai lalu memutuskan hidup bersama lalu juga memutuskan untuk berpisah. Masih berpikir bahwa setiap hal itu pasti berpasangan? Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak lagi berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya hidup untuk Jungkook, hanya untuk Jungkook.

Seoul, 22 Oktober 2017

###

"Apa yang kau baca, Kook?"

"Oh, ini. Aku menemukan cerpen, ada namaku di dalamnya. Jadinya kubaca."

"Oh. Kau melihat Namjoon tidak?"

"Kekasihmu hilang lagi?"

"Iya. Dari tadi dia tidak bisa kuhubungi."

"Yasudah, ayo kita cari." Ia benarkan letak topinya. Lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher pacar Namjoon yang imut itu. "Seokjin- _ah_ , kau benar-benar yakin ingin menikah dengan Namjoon?"

"Tentu saja."

"Nanti jika kalian sudah menikah, jangan sampai cerai ya." Jungkook terkekeh aneh.

Seokjin berpikir sebentar. Lalu mengangguk lucu.

"Pintarnya sahabatku ini. Nanti kau juga harus sering-sering mengunjungiku."

"Baiklah, Kookie. Semua akan kulakukan demi Jeon Jungkook kesayanganku. _Everything for you, my Bunny Cookies_."

 _Everything for you too, Mom_. Balasnya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum lirih sambil mengacak-acak gemas rambut Seokjin. Tanpa kentara ia meremas kertas usang tadi—yang ia baca. Lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah.

Yang kali ini pasti. Pasti.

FIN


End file.
